Cirque Du Freak:The Next Generation
by Kim0539
Summary: 12 year old Bella and her friends are huge Cirque du Freak fans. After reading the books she feel in love with Darren. She wish she could met him. One day when walking home from school a group of Vampaneze trapped her. You could have guessed who dropped in. The replacement Darren Shan known as Zayden Brooks. He saves her and she is taken into a huge mass of an adventure.
1. An Ordinary Day

I don't own Cirque Du Freak. This was made by me and I have gotten no money out of it. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!

"class dismissed." Finally I though math class would never end! Bella got up from her desk on a cold, foggy afternoon. The weather outside was exactly what Bella didn't want to walk home through, but of course. The second she thought it a clap of lighting flashed in the sky outside Ms. Bakers room. "Are you serious!" Bella said under a grumble. " what's wrong?" Her best friend Karie and one of the two girls Bella was friends with in school. "Oh nothing, I just didn't want to walk home by myself in the rain." Bella said in a breath voice. " maybe you'll run into a group of Vampaneze." teased Karie knowing how much Bella loved Cirque du Freak. " you just jinxed it!" Bella said while sticking her tongue out. "All student may be released for the day" the intercom said from the corner of the room. " come on let's get out of here!" Karie said and looped her arm through Bella's. Bella giggled "alright let's go!"

I'm so glad it's Friday! Lets go boy hunting!" Karie said. Bella and Karie's lockers were right next to each other since their last names were so close, Bella Smith and Karie Smete. " Terry might hear and surround me again!" Bella said with a gloomy face thinking of everything that happened this year.. " oh come on all the boys love you and you don't even know it! Who cares if Terry hears you! you got to stop living life in fear of her!"Karie exclaimed. " I can't my parents are gone all weekend and we both know my brother won't be home so I need to watch the house." Bella sighed. " it seems like you parents are always gone" Karie said " yeah I guess so." Bella said with a blank expression even though on the inside she is upset. " I'll sleepover all weekend okay! I would hate it if you felt lonely." Karie said smiling. " you don't have to do that for me" Bella said smiling. " Karie! Hey! Karie want to walk together to the Student Council Meeting? asked Teresa " damn it!" screamed Karie " I'm so so so sorry Bells I will meet you at the greenery at noon tomorrow okay?!" asked a feeling guilty Karie. "Sure sounds fun see you later!" Bella shout as she walked down the hall. "Bye Bells!" Said every boy as she walked down the hallway "bye guys see you on Monday!" Bella exclaimed. "Wait Bells school is canceled all next week because of parent teacher conferences." Said Leo " i must have missed that when I was in choir! See ya!" said Bella waving with dazzling smile and made all the boys blush and the girls gave her "the death stare".

She walked outside to the busses in the pouring rain "this is just wonderful" Bella thought sarcastically to herself as she walked onto the bus. " that was a boring day!" Though Bella "Man I don't want to walk home in this weather, but It's kind of relaxing." " I just wanna take a nap her eyes slowly closing "BBBEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAA" screamed Deavon a 5th grader that could be a jerk but also isn't sometimes. He was annoying but also funny. Behind him was his spazzy friend Micheal and Micheals girlfriend Jessy. His screaming woke her up from her daydream and started talking a mile a minute like she did. " Hey Deavon what's up?" Bella asked "nothing you?" Deavon asked " math class was boring helped special Ed during lunch you know just a typical day." bella said. her mind soon turned to Darren Shan from Cirque Du Freak man he is so cute and sweet she thought to herself "Bella? Earth to Bella! Bells!? said Deavon long past being annoyed. " Huh what?!" Bella said cutting of her daydream of Darren. " hey where's Lin and Kayla?" asked Deavon " oh you mean the girls I sit with yeah they got picked up by their mom." Said Bella still thinking of darren " oh" dalton said seeing Bella wasn't fully in the same world he was in " hey Deavon?" Asked Bella startling Deavon who was talking to his friends usually she talked a lot but not until she started reading Cirque Du Freak. Dalton thought to himself " do you ever wonder if the replacement Darren is here?" Asked Bella. Deavon stared at her with a weird look on his face "you think I'm crazy don't you?" Asked Bella "no no not at all that was just a weird question that's probably why you are acting weird you must be thinking about Darren aren't you?!" Deavon said in a mouthful of words " um no I mean yes wait no I don't know! Okay!" Bella said flustered she just felt a connection to someone Close to her. All of sudden Micheal hit Deavon on the head with a binder. " MICHEAL YOU ARE JUST ASKIN ME TO KILL YOU AREN'T YOU" screamed Deavon "no I just thought it would be funny!" Said Micheal laughing " Well it's not!"screamed Deavon "yeah it is!said Micheal "then why are you the only one laughing!" Screamed Deavon. "Man Deavon sure does get mad easily boys can be so stupid said Jessy said to BellaThe girls giggled and the whole bus was laughing intill Shirley the bus driver told them to be quiet. Everyone was talking about their weekend plans and laughing. Deavon was yelling at Micheal (still) and jessy was watching and laughing. All of a sudden Bella sensed movement outside the bus window and saw a flash of something with red eyes. "Hey did you guys just see that!? Said Bella who was a really scared and yet very curious. Deavon stopped yelling Jessy and Micheal stopped laughing and starred at her with weird faces. "See what"they all said in perfect usion "that outside the window!" Said Bella " I don't see anything!" Micheal announced "it was just your imaganation foggy days will do that to you! said Jessy " well I'm the one that has to walk home in a dark alleyway to get to my house!" said Bella giggling and joking yet serious "she does have a point!" Said Micheal "I just wouldn't think about it okay Bells" said Deavon smirking "fine!" Bella said rolling her eyes but the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up she had a feeling something was watching her waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"bye! Have a great weekend!" Said Shirley "bye see you later! Hope you have a nice one too! Make sure to tell Tyler to not ride his bike! He hurt his foot in Best Buddies" Said Bella "see you Deavon! I'll text you!" Bella smiled and waved as the bus passed her. She stared down the dark alley and felt someone watching her. The fog was thick and she couldn't barely see a thing. She was so scared and couldn't move an inch. She looked down and saw her foot move without her controlling it. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. "You're just being paranoid!" She thought to herself. "Nothing bad will happen remember what Deavon said!" She thought trying to calm herself down. "It alright you can go home and you'll be fine!" She thought "even though I am using "logic" I still have this bad feeling something bad is going to happen!" Bella had that nagging feeling to keep walking so she did"see I told you nothing would happen!" She thought to herself. But she felt a presence behind her and the second she turned around she wished hadn't. She opened her mouth and about let out a scream but the creature covered her mouth. The hand was purple and as she looked up and saw blood red eyes. "Vampeneze! I knew I didn't imagine being followed! Well there is only one of them I could grab something from that she'd and take him." Bella thought. All of a sudden another one appeared "well it will be a little harder than I thought but I can still do it. I hope!" she thought. Than another appeared than another. She was surrounded! "I'm doomed!" She said

She started running but of course wasn't as fast as a Vampeneze. One of them grabbed her and cut her. Her hair was flying everywhere as she slipped over the alley trying to get away. Her mouth didnt seem to work so she couldnt scream. She kicked him in the stomach and he let go. She started running again. " why am I running Im not as fast as them!" She thought. One of them reached for her and grabbed her shoulder and scratched her clothes and exposed arms. She screamed and hit him he threw her and she fell on the ground. " I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!" She thought and suddenly felt her eyes growing heavy. her body couldn't stand fighting and the scratches she was just so tired. She started to scoot away from them intill she backed into a shed. she started to close her eyes And all of a sudden two figures fell from the sky and landed on their feet. " that's impossible!" She thought " endless they're vampires" she thought. The figures started fighting one was a 14 or 15 year old with black shaggy hair in his eyes and his eyes were a blue and shined with a joy she couldn't describe. He was wearing a white loose shirt and brown baggy pants with a cape " yep that's a vampire!" She tried to say when looking at his scarred fingers. The other figure she couldn't see that well but he had orange hair. She let out a whimper as she fell to her side loosing all strength in her body. The young boy head turned around quickly and saw her laying there. His face went from focusing on fighting to scared and worried. She smiled weakly to show she wasn't dead...yet." Mr. Crepsley we have a girl over here!" he screamed " we'll take care of her in a second okay! the other man screamed back. " Darren?!" Bella said softly but the younger boy did hear her. He turned around. Her whole body fell limp and her eyes closed. The boy started screaming and than everything went black. " am I dead?" She thought." Is this the end?!"


	2. Zayden Brooks! The new Darren Shan!

Hey Guys I'm back sorry if the story is bad this is my first fanfiction and I was a little stumped! If the sentence isn't in quotation it is a thought! Hope you enjoy! Please give me feedback on my story!

The second I started yelling a flash of lighting went by and a roll of thunder after it. I remember my Science teacher saying " Mr. Brooks would you care to tell us why lighting comes before thunder?" I thought even mocking his British accent. " uh I don't know. Lighting is faster in a marathon?"I said everyone knows I have a smart mouth. The whole class laughed. "Quiet down! Quiet down! Not correct !" He said his eyes shooting daggers. " light is faster than sound!" He said while grinding his teeth and his vein visible on his head. I don't know why I thought about it in the middle of fighting. " she'll be fine as long as we keep them away from her!" Mr. Crepsley said. "alright" I said. The Vampeneze in front of me tried to cut at me with his sword. I hit him directly in his jaw kneed him in the stomach and slashed him. His dead body fell to the ground lifeless. There were only 5 Vampeneze easy for a vampire impossible for a human. just finished beating 2 Vampeneze and was working on his third. I looked for my second Vampeneze and he was picking up the girls body looking ready to retreat. I pounced on top of him knocking the girl out of his arms he took a small dagger out and slashed my arm. " Charna's guts!" I roared. I knocked the dagger out of his hand and slashed at his heart and he was dead within seconds. Mr. Crepsley and I grabbed the bodies and saw a bait truck. " let's drop them in there." I said smiling proud of myself. " good idea." We flitted and dropped the bodies in the back and closed the back of the truck. We jumped from the back and went back to the girl.

She laid there her body look lifeless yet every couple of seconds her stomach rose and fell. her body outline looked like before she was attacked she was wearing a skirt and a flowery tank-top with bangles and a locket. Her hair was black, long, wavy,and tangled from being attacked. It covered her face and still showed her tan skin. " what do we do? " I think we should leave her." " No! she's only a girl and will die if we leave her out here!" " but what if she freaks out!" "Its either she freaks out or dies. With a missing girl they would pin it on us!" " fine! Okay! I'll get Evanna! You take her to a dry place and keep her living till I come back!" " alright I'll take care of her." I pick her up, her body is tiny and thin but warm and soft. I was able to pick her up easily and slung her over my back. like a backpack! I started laughing while looking for a dry spot. I saw a huge shed with a hallowed out top, it had a huge roof that covered the dry area. I picked up her backpack and held on to it. I started flitting and we were off.

As I started flitting it made me think of twilight you know Bella on Edward's back. My sister loved twilight yet I found it made no sense yet I watched it with my sister almost every weekend. It was strangely addicting yet so stupid. But hey I'm a teenage boy that's just my thoughts. She was softly breathing and slipped around on my back because of the rain. The second we got up there she started to open her eyes slowly batting her eyelashes like sleeping beauty. But hey I'm not a prince. she said "Darren?"I was taken by surprise and jumped a little the rain made me slip and I was leaning over her only a inch was between us. A really awkward position I didn't mean to land on her like that but it was an accident. "Um. Who are you? Where am I? And what was with the Vampeneze AND why are you leaning over me like this?" " uh I'm Zayden Brooks. You are still in your hometown. And i didn't mean to lean over you like this I was trying to save you!" " thanks for saving me from the Vampaneze! I think!" " WAIT did you just say Vampeneze?" " um yeah?" " how the heck do you know about that!" She grabbed my hand and studied my hand she looked directly at my nails. "You're a vampire!" "Um no I'm not!" "yes you are!" "FINE I'm a vampire! But how do you know that!" " Um Cirque Du Freak series?" " you've read that!" "Charnas Guts!" I roared. She looked at me her eyes large and practically jumped out of her skin. She looked scared and was on the brink of tears. I reached out to her and held her head to my chest and held her tightly. "what's your name?" "Bb . .aa ." She said trying not to cry as tears started to form in her eyes. "well i said I'm Zayden Brooks." I said trying to be cheerful. "Its nice.. Tooo. ..." " I'm sorry!" She said and started sobbing I held her tighter and tighter as she cried into my chest. I knew I just met her but she was attacked and must be so scared. " they could have killed me! If you didn't show up i! They! I would be dead! She cried. She sobbed as the rain fell to match her emotions. " you will go away and they will kill me!" "i promise I will never leave you!" What the hell was I agreeing to?! She is just another human that will be in danger and I will have to leave her eventually right?(Authors Note: you are stuck with her for *cant tell you*! :D) she was REALLY crying now I wondered how so many tears could fill such a tiny body. She suddenly stopped and looked up at me wiping tears off her blue eyes. "I'm sorry for that!" She laughed " I cry a lot so don't worry I'm just emotional!" She laughed and smiled. " it's fine!" I smiled "you have a reason to be upset!" Damn I think I said the wrong thing! Handling a crying girl was like handling a time bomb."you look nervous! Are you okay?" She said laughing yet speaking but still sounded sincere. "I'm fine really! Really!." I said blushing brighter and brighter till my face was a pure red! Started laughing really hard and I started smiling because she laughed like a bell! That's probably why her parents named her Bella because she sounded like a bell. It was actually kind of cute! "um I have a question!" She asked "what is it." "Um not that I mind but how long are you going to hold me like this?" She asked. I immediately let go and started blushing until I noticed I dropped her! "Sorry!" "it's okay! It was really funny!" she laughed and I laughed . It felt like I met her before. "ZZAAAYDDDEEENNN! WHERE ARE YOU!" I could hear shouting from a mile away. "Time to go!" I said picking her up and holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall since we both were soaking wet."huh?" "we have to talk AND we have to take care of your injuries. I know you are in pain you don't have to pretend anymore." I said she nodded and gave me a weak smile. "Let's go!"


End file.
